The Lonely Raven and The Blond -SasuNaru-
by CyanRose867
Summary: Sasuke is gay and not out, but when a new blond boy comes to town will the young raven fall in love and finally tell his family? World like ours/no uchiha murders Abuse/Sexual/and negative content in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO , This is purely for entertainment for

Chapter One: Alone

"Sasukkkkeeeeee-kuunnn." Sakura screamed as she ran down the hallway towards him, once she reached his side she realized he was speaking to his older brother. "I am sorry Itachi-Sama I did not mean to interrupt." She bowed her head lightly She then stepped back and waited for the two men to finish speaking.

After Sasuke had gotten the car keys from his older brother he turned and faced the pink haired girl with a emotionless face.

"What is it you wanted Sakura?" The raven haired boy asked the girl already knowing what she would say.

"I was just um… I was wondering if you would want to stop at the café on your way home with me, my treat." She said shyly as she looked at the floor, She always blushed when she spoke to him.

"No Sakura for the last time." Sasuke remarked as he rubbed his temples. "You ask me every day the same question I keep saying no because I mean no." He knew he had taken this too far but he was so sick of her asking him the same stupid question each day after they got off work.

"But whyyyy" She whined but he motioned his hand that told her she should leave. "Ok… Thank you Sasuke-Kun…" As she moped away he felt worse on the last words he spoke but the girl had to get it sometime or another.

'God if only she knew why I kept turning her down…' He thought to himself as he turned and walked the other way towards the parking lot. See Sasuke had always known he was different since he was a young boy he never took any interest in girls but a interest in boys instead, He knew he was gay and didn't want to hurt her in the end like countless girls before her. But he just couldn't bring himself to tell anyone else he was gay, other than his older brother Itachi who knew all his secrets.

_**FAST FORWARD To Dinner time**_

'It was 6:00P.M. mother would be calling Itachi and me down for dinner any minute now' Sasuke chuckled as his mother called to her boys in sync with his thoughts. She never failed dinner was always at six and she had to have it that way. Sasuke got off his bed then and walked out of his room seeing his older brother walk past him.  
"Itachi wait up." He called out and the older boy waited till he was at his side and then they started walking together. "Is Yuki coming to dinner tonight?"

Itachi smiled faintly at her name "Yes she should be here now I thought I heard her car before mother yelled." Itachi smiled at this statement. Him and Yuki had been going out since they were in 7th grade and now they were both Sophomores in college and still going strong he really did love her.

"I wonder when I'll have someone like her…"Sasuke whispered his older brother knowing the meaning behind it.

"You will just have to find the right guy." Itachi whispered back with a smile as he opened the front door to let Yuki step threw.

"Hey Itachi-Kun and oohh Sasuke you're here too." Yuki smiled she thought of the younger boy as her own little brother and did love seeing him. "what's wrong?" She asked seeing a small tear forming in Sasukes eye.

"Nothing." He quickly replied and whipped his face. Thinking of how great it would be to have a lover and be happy like Itachi and Yuki. Itachi then kissed Yuki lightly on the cheek and took her coat then they all went and sat at the table waiting for food.

"Yuki you made it" Mikoto said brightly as she placed plates infront of everyone starting with Fugaku. She then finished and sat at the table as well. "So when are you going to pop the question Itachi she's already a part of the family you must make it official."

With this question Itachi choked a little on his food as Yuki smiled big and laughed patting him on the back. Sasuke just stared of into space the whole dinner after that thinking about what it would be like to have his own lover and a future family. 'God why couldn't I be straight… it would be so much easier girls flack to me…' He was snaped back to this word as his father spoke.

"Sasuke have you found a girlfriend yet you never seem to speak of any girls, at your age as a senior in high school I was already involved with your mother and Itachi had Yuki. So when are you going to bring us home a girl Huh? Fugaku spoke as if this was supposed to be imprinted on the raven haired boys brain or something. Itachi stared at his father with hatred and Sasuke just stared at his food trembling.

"Father" Itachi finally spoke up. "I do not feel you should be putting him on the spot he will bring someone home when he is ready and when he is in love no sooner no latter, Isn't that right Sasuke" Sasuke looked up a little and nodded.

"May I be excused" Sasuke asked as Mikoto said yes he was already half way to his bedroom in tears. 'I won't be bring a girl… I won't bring anyone…'

When Sasuke was out of eye and ear shot Itachi went off. "Father how can you say stuff like that to him he knows I was with Yuki he knows you were with mother he just isn't ready yet ok leave him be.' Fugaku raised a brow to this then sighed

"The kids starting to look like a fag Itachi not have a girlfriend at 18 years old, Hes going to graduate soon he needs to be with a women and become a man." Itachi Shot his father a glare then slowly stated

"Sasuke is more a man then you ever will be." Mikotos head shot to her son then to her husband with worried eyes. Yuki stayed quiet and looked at her food.

"What did you just say to me boy.' Fugaku rose Itachi rising at them same time their faces inches apart. "You know Itachi I beat you half your life I can Keep doing it." Itachi back off a little thinking of all the nights he spen t crying after his father would beat him black blue and sometimes even shed blood all because Itachi couldn't keep his mouth shut. Itach then backed up tapping Yuki on her shoulder telling her it was time to go.

"Thank you for dinner." Yuki then took her leave Itachi slowly trailing her he knew he would pay for what he had said.

_**FAST FORWARD TO SASUKES ROOM AT 12am**_

Sasuke was asleep till he heard a light tapping on his bedroom door, he got up and answered it to see His older brother standing infront of him with a fat lip and bloody nose. "OMG Itachi get in here." Sasuke whispered then closed the door and locked it behind him.

Itachi sat on his little brothers bed and stared at his hands as Sasuke ran to his bathroom and got a cold damp rag. "Why did father hit you again?" Sasuke questioned while handing him the rag.

"I spoke agienst him after you left the dinner table… He said you were starting to look like a fag…" He spoke quietly but not quite a whisper. He knew Sasuke was hurt by this he could feel the younger boy get stiff at the word fag. "You are not a fag Sasuke you might be gay but that doesn't make you less then anyone else in this family you understand me." Itachi spoke with a stern voice snapping Sasuke back to the world.

"How can I ever bring anyone home to father… A girl would be a lie and I would be disowned if I told him I was gay…" Sasuke cried

"I will never disown you Sasuke no matter what you will always have your older brother" Itachi then rose and told Sasuke good night taking his leave. Leaving Sasuke alone and lonelier than ever. But Little did Sasuke know he would soon meet his one and only.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the Naruto Characters only the character Yuki is mine due to she's not in Naruto muwahaaa…

Chapter Two: Prince Charming

The next morning Sasuke woke to the sound of his alarm being annoying as ever. He rolled over and turned it of 'Why does school have to be today I need it to be Friday.' He thought as he tumbled out of bed to his bathroom. After getting a shower and getting dressed He slowly left the house as quite as possible no one noticed him in the mornings and that's how he liked it.

The raven haired boy finally reached the high school and got out of his car grabbing his books and notes books out of his back seat, Another young man then walked up to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Neji spit out as he slapped him on the back. "How's it cracking I reached you before Sakura did new record." Then neji saw the giant frown on the ravens face. "I didn't hit you that hard did I hurt you?"

"No it just made me think of Itachi…"Sasuke stared at the ground almost in tears, Waiting for his friend to question these actions like he knew he would.

"Your father was beating him again wasn't he…"Sasuke only shock his head. "Sasuke… You didn't cut yourself did you?" Neji then grabbed Sasuke's arm and brought it up to eye level pulling up the sleeve to revel 4 new cuts on the scar full arm. "Dude… Really… YOU NEED TO STOP THIS!" He yelled letting go of Sasuke's arm. "Why do you do this its not you beating Itachi its your father you hurt yourself every time you get overwhelmed… "

"Let's get to class." Was the only response the boy gave to his friend. They walked to class in silence and went to all the other classes the same until finally that beautiful bell for lunch rang.

"Sasuke I am going to go get something to eat are you eating?" Neji asked with soft concerned eyes. No was the answer as usual.

Sasuke watched as Neji walked away to the lunch line and he went and started to his regular seat in the corner of the lunch room. He finally reached it and sat down waiting for Neji to take his seat next to him. Neji showed up maybe 5 minutes later and sat.

"So what's on your mind my friend? You look more pale then this morn-" He was cut off by a blond boy that was standing next to the table clearing his throat.

"Excuses me I am new to this school and all the other tables are full may I sit with you?" The blond tall boy asked He had a big goofy smile. Sasuke then locked eyes with the new blond and felt his heart start to skip a beat. The boy was told to sit and Neji spoke to him as Sasuke just awkwardly stared at the boy.

The Blond was much more manly looking then Sasuke, With his tan skin and arms ripped and his abs lightly highlighted by his tight black tee-shirt and his thighs even looked toned, and had to be at least 4 inches taller than Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand was pale with scars and skinny like a female was in shape but not buff by no means. And the raven haired boy loved the difference.

Threw all of Sasuke day dreaming he finally snapped threw and herd the blond speak. "My name is Naurto. What's your guys names I hadn't asked."

"Im Neji and this is Sasuke." The Neji, Naruto and Sasuke sat together every day after this first inconter becoming friendlier by the day Sauske even spoke more and more Neji loved seeing Sasuke smile. Finally about 6 months had passed and summer had come the boys all graduated and Sasuke and Naruto were closer than ever.

"Naruto?... What do you think of me?" Sauske asked one day while he was over Naruto's apartment. The blond just looked at the boy like he was dumb found and couldn't answer. "Can I ask you something else too?..."

"Sasuke you know you can ask me anything we are best friends, and I think a lot of you are the closet person to me in my life time I've never had someone else like you." Naruto stated as he stared at the shy pale boy.

"What would you say if I told you I was gay?…" Had he really just asked the secret he had been trying to hold his whole life did he just ask someone what they would think of it who was his older brother? Naruto looked at him wide eyed. "never mind…" He started to rise from his seat on the floor then felt a strong arm pull him back down.

"I would say me too…"Naruto whispered as he stared at the floor and started to blush. "I have never been into girls but I didn't know why till I turned about 15 I started looking at boys my father was surprisingly very helpful and helped me feel better about it. I just didn't say anything because…"

Sasuke then grabbed the blonds face and kissed him lightly on the lips after the soft kiss took place he pulled away looking into his crushes eyes. "Naruto I love you…"


End file.
